Bitter Endings
by 24QueenMo
Summary: -"I can tell you this. Someone who I thought was my knight in shining armor, turned out to be a loser in tinfoil." What happened when Jessica returned home after her day with Christopher. One shot.


**This is just a (very) short one shot, about what happened when Jessica got home. So, yeah...just review at the end. I don't know what the girl' grandmother's name is, so I named her Eliza.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Jessica stormed into the house. She was sickened and upset about what a jerk Christopher was. She couldn't believe she almost fell for a guy like that. Stupid emotions, stupid heart.

"...And—Jessica?" said Mrs. Olson, stopping whatever she was saying before.

"What?" Jessica snapped. Mrs. Olson's eyes widened in surprise, she had never seen Jessica like this before.

"I-I was just wondering where your sister is."

"Still at the beach...I think." Jessica continued up the stairs to her room.

"Jess, come down here. What happened?" Mrs. Olson persisted.

"I can't tell you!" Jessica screamed, almost in the safety of her room. Once she entered the room, she sat on the bed and sobbed. She felt like part of her died. She thought he was the guy. She thought he was the one, the one for her who wouldn't break her heart. But she was wrong. She hated Christopher with as much hate as possible. Once minute she was _amazing_ (nobody ever said that to her before). And the next she was just an "ordinary girl." She heard a soft knock at the door.

"Can I come in?" she heard he grandma's voice say.

Jessica debated for a minute. "Fine," she agreed.

He grandmother stepped in looking at Jessica's face. "Oh!" She couldn't believe that Jessica looked like this. "Jessica," her grandmother said softly, "what happened today?"

"I can't tell you," said Jessica, wiping the tears away.

"Why not?"

"Because I just can't, he said I can't."

"Who said?"

"I can't say his name."

"Did he hurt you?"

"Emotionally? Yes. Physically? No."

"Why can't you say his name, and what you did today?"

"I just...can't."

Her grandmother, Eliza, knew that Jessica wasn't going to tell her anything, so she changed the subject...sort of. "What happened to my car?"

Jessica looked down in shame. "It sunk in a mud pit."

"What?"

"We were driving and made a wrong turn...and then it sunk into the pit of doom."

"And Sara?"

"We left her a car at the beach. I don't know when she's going to get home—" Jessica was cut off by a loud squeal.

"I was just at Christopher Wilde's house!" Sara squealed again.

"She's home!" said Jessica.

"Let's go down stairs and find out her side of the story."

Jess and Eliza walked down together.

"Jessica, please sit down on the couch. We are going to have a long discussion about what transpired today," her mother said icily. Jessica nodded and sat down next to Sara.

"Sara, since you're older, you start," said the girls' father.

"Okay, so it all started when Jess and I went to the beach. I went and found a chair and Jess went to go sit with some guy. Then after sitting for hours and I left and Jess wasn't there, but there were new car keys and then I found the car, and it belonged to Christopher Wilde! So then I found my way to his house, and then his best friend, Stubby, took me home," said Sara, satisfied about what happened today.

"And, Jessica," said Barbra, turning towards her youngest child.

"I can't tell you," said Jessica.

"Why not?" said Dean, their father.

"Because I can't!" said Jessica, getting really frustrated that they wouldn't take "no" for an answer. "He said I couldn't."

"Who's he?" Barbra asked.

"I can't tell you his name. And don't ask why," said Jessica. She couldn't take this anymore, this pestering; she wished with all her heart that she didn't go with Chris. The day that once seemed like fun, turned into a nightmare.

"What happened to the car?" asked Dean.

"It sunk," Jessica mumbled.

"What? You sunk your grandmother's car?! Jessica, how could you. How do you expect to pay for this?" Barbra asked.

"I have the money right here," said Jessica, getting out the wad of cash. Everybody looked at her surprised.

"Jessica, where did you get all that money?" asked Barbra.

"He gave it to me," said Jessica.

Barbra turned to her mother. "Mom, how much does it cost?"

"Nothing. I don't want any of that," said Eliza. "Jessica, you keep that for collage."

Jessica nodded and got up to leave. "Thanks, grandma." She paused then added, "I can tell you this. Someone who I thought was my knight in shining armor, turned out to be a loser in tinfoil." And with that said, she ran upstairs and cried herself to sleep.

**Please review! **


End file.
